Um Terrível Futuro
by Haste-Sama
Summary: 10 anos após a última Liga Pokemon, nada nem ninguém está em Paz... Cap 5 online
1. Prólogo: O campeão

**Um terrível futuro**

**

* * *

**

**_Eu estou me inspirando em 2 fanfics para este... "Dark Ages Of Pokémon World", de Espeon-Chan e "Pokemon Master", de Acey... Recomendo ambos os fics... Mas estejam avisados que ambos tem muita violência, especialmente o "Pokemon Master". Bem vamos à história:_**

**

* * *

**

**  
Prólogo: O campeão**

"E FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS A BATALHA FINAL!!! QUEM SERÁ QUE VAI VENCER ESTA DECISIVEL LUTA?!? ASH KETCHUM DA CIDADE DE PALLET, OU O ATUAL CAMPEÃO, LANCE?"

É... Lá estava eu, enfrentando meu maior desafio... O desafio supremo da liga... Lance, ele era conhecido como o domador de dragões... Tinha uma habilidade incrível com Pokemons do tipo dragão... Uma luta memoriável e digna de lembrança...

Lance não teve piedade, logo de cara mandou seu Charizard para a luta, quis ser um desafio à altura, então não tive piedade como ele, usei meu Charizard também... O primeiro confronto fora algo assustador e emocionante... Ambos os Pokemons se igualavam em cada aspecto... Terminou empatado, com os dois terrivelmente exaustos e feridos...

Eu soltei meu Snorlax e Lance soltou um Dragonair... O Snorlax derrotou com facilidade o oponente e lance colocou outro Dragonair em campo, e este fora bem mais forte, mas Snorlax acabou com ele... Como o Snorlax estava indo bem, decidi continuar batalhando com ele... Esse foi uma decisão que custou caro... Meu Pokemon não teve a mínima chance contra o Dragonite de Lance...

Decidi pegar mais pesado, então coloquei Espeon e campo... Espeon em pouco tempo se tornou meu terceiro melhor Pokemon, perdendo apenas para Pikachu e Charizard... Com os poderes psíquicos dela foi razoavelmente fácil, mas não sem uma revidada de Dragonite... Lance então pôs Salamence para lutar contra Espeon... Ela foi forte, mas Salamence foi mais... Eu sabia que teria que usar meu melhor contra aquele Pokemon, mas eu ainda tinha dois outros além de Pikachu...

Decidi mandar Typhlosion à luta... Não poderia ter tomado decisão melhor, por mais que Salamence voasse, Typhlosion era rápido demais para o adversário... Depois de alguns golpes, Lance estava com apenas um Pokemon... Outro Dragonite... Mas este era extremamente poderoso, derrotou meu Typhlosion e minha Meganium facilmente...

Lembei-me da vez em que lutei contra um Dragonite na Liga Laranja... Estava nas mesmas condições que agora... O Pokemon do oponente pouco abatido, e eu somente com meu Pikachu...

Como disseram no passado, e se repetiu varias vezes depois, "Vini, Vide, Vici". Eu vim até o topo da Liga, vi todos os tipos de estratégias e Pokemons... E venci o desafio final...

"E ASH KETCHUM VENCE APÓS UMA DURA BATALHA!!! ELE DEU UM SHOW AQUI NA ARENA DE INDIGO PLATEAU!!!"

Nunca pensei que me arrependeria de atingir meu sonho...

Agora dez anos se passaram desde aquele dia...

E o mundo não poderia ficar pior...

Tudo que eu conhecia, não é mais o mesmo...

O caos reina, e a destruição é inevitável...

* * *

_**Bem esse é o inicio da história, fiquem ligados pro próximo capitulo...**_

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1: A Negra História

* * *

**_Nossa, o primeiro capitulo... Isso que eu comecei o fic ontem, de qualquer maneira_**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 1: A negra história**

Após Ash ganhar o titulo de campeão da liga, tudo começou a mudar... No ano que veio a seguir, não houve o campeonato da liga, por causa da Equipe Rocket... Eles planejaram um ataque aos altos da liga... Foi quase uma guerra, e muitos bons treinadores morreram... Mas a Liga conseguiu controlar a situação, e também prenderam muitos Rockets de importância muito grande...

Os próximos cinco anos também não teriam o Campeonato, por causa de uma terrível doença que atacou a maioria dos Pokemons... A Doença era conhecida como Pokerus... Apesar de cientistas já terem conhecimento desta infecção, eles notaram que ela fora modificada geneticamente para matar os Pokemons que a pegassem... Foi Chamada de Pokerus SP... Os cinco anos ficaram conhecidos como "Pestes Pokemon". Nunca na história houve algo tão horroroso...

Na metade do terceiro ano da "Pestes Pokemon" a Equipe Rocket resolveu atacar novamente, e declararam que eles tinham modificado o vírus da Pokerus para enfraquecer a Liga... Sem duvidas o plano deles havia funcionado, pois muitos dos lideres de ginásio estavam fora de ação por todos os seus Pokemons terem morrido... A Elite Dos Quatro e Ash eram as Últimas esperanças de defesa... Agüentaram a primeira investida, mas a segunda fora demais... Índigo Plateau fora completamente Aniquilado...

Todos os sobreviventes haviam se refugiado no Mt. Silver... O último lugar onde eles poderiam achar alguma esperança... Todas as cidades foram postas em estado de alerta Maximo... Muitas cidades foram completamente destruídas...

Cansado de se esconder, Ash foi direto ao líder da Equipe Rocket, Giovanni... O rapaz implorou para que Giovanni parasse com a destruição... Giovanni negou o pedido com frieza... Ash não teve outra escolha e usou tudo o que tinha para destruir o quartel general da Equipe Rocket, com sucesso...

Quase de imediato todos os ataque pararam... Mas com um preço... Ash tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastros, junto com Giovanni... Sem um líder, e com uma terrível doença devastando toda a vida Pokemon, os cientistas da Equipe Rocket resolveram se juntar aos da Liga para controlar a peste...

Três anos foram necessários para conter a doença completamente... Tudo parecia que ia voltar ao normal... Mas o pior aconteceu... Os Pokemons Lendários decidiram acabar com a Raça Humana por terem lançado a Pokerus SP contra os Pokemons... Houve tumulto por todo o mundo...

Em Kanto Mewtwo, Mew e os Pássaros Lendários, Articuno, Zapdos e Moltres, destruíram todas as cidades que estavam em pé sem piedade... Em Johto Lugia, Ho-Oh, acompanhados pelos Cães Lendários, Suicune, Raikou e Entei arrasaram todos os Ginásios da Liga e as cidades nas quais eram situados...

Foi em Hoenn que ocorreu a maior destruição... Rayquaza libertou Kyogre e Groundon de seu descanso, assim como os Três Regis... E juntos aniquilaram tudo... Não houve nenhum sobrevivente humano... A força dos seis Lendários era assombrosa...

Apenas um Lendário recusara lutar contra os Humanos... O Guardião da Floresta Ilex... Celebi... Se não fosse por ele, não haveria nenhum humano andando na terra nos dias de hoje... Celebi conteve a força de todos os outros Lendários... E com a ajuda dos Unows, selou todos em uma outra dimensão...

Mas mesmo assim, vários Pokemons selvagens formaram grupos para dominar os humanos... E isso nem Celebi e os Unows poderiam impedir...

Humanos e Pokemons lutam até hoje... Humanos para sobreviver... Pokemons para Dominar...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O dia estava nublado, com uma fina garoa... Especialmente no Mt. Silver... Onde uma silhueta negra estava parada, observando algo...

A silhueta era um homem, que olhava para o horizonte... Este homem aparentava estar em seus vinte e tantos anos, tinha os cabelos negros e espetados, usava uma capa escura e rasgada... Suas vestes eram pretas também... Ele parecia esperar algo...

"Pika!" Gritou uma criatura, perto de uma fenda na encosta da montanha, para chamar a atenção de seu mestre... A criatura parecia um Pikachu, mas tinha a algo de diferente... Ele tinha uma coloração escura, quase preta, e as listrar nas suas costas eram de um tom cinza... Seus olhos brilhavam com um azul escuro, quase imperceptível...

"O que foi Pikachu?" Perguntou o homem, indo em direção ao Pokemon. "Você farejou algo?".

"Eu acho que ele só estava avisando a minha chegada".Disse uma voz feminina "Seu pikachu deve estar com fome". A garota saiu detrás de uma passagem com uma cesta nas mãos "Eu trouxe o jantar para vocês".

"Hmm, que bom eu já estava começando a ficar com fome. Muito obrigado Joy" Respondeu o homem. "Não tem problemas... Mas... Vocês não querem passar a noite no Centro Pokemon? Uma tempestade está se formando e--", "Não se preocupe... Vamos ficar dentro da caverna... Não há nada com que se preocupar" disse o rapaz cortando a enfermeira... "Você tem certeza... Parece que vai ser uma tempestade muito forte...".

O homem olhou para as nuvens que estavam ficando cada vez mais escuras... A chuva havia engrossado, e trovejadas começavam a encher os céus. "Bem... Realmente parece que vai ser muito forte... O que você me diz Pikachu?". "Pikaa" respondeu o Pokemon. "Hehe... Acho que desta vez iremos passar a noite lá...". "Que bom!" Disse Joy, com um tom de alegria na voz. "Vamos então, vocês podem agüentar não comer nada até chegarmos no Centro"

O rapaz deu um suspiro, como quem dissesse "Ta bom...", mas pegou suas coisas e entrou na caverna junto com Joy e Pikachu. O rato elétrico foi na frente para iluminar o caminho, seguido dos dois humanos. Rapidamente chegaram na saída, e a chuva já estava bem mais forte, junto com vento. Felizmente o Centro Pokemon era do lado da entrada. Ao entrarem e se secarem um pouco, as portas do prédio abriram, e um homem desesperado entrou rapidamente gritando "OS POKEMON ESTÃO ATACANDO!!! URSARINGS MUITOS DELES!!!"

Ao ouvir isso, o mestre de Pikachu disse confiante "Hehe, mais um trabalho para o verdadeiro e único mestre pokemon. Pikachu, vamos!". O homem, ainda com um olhar desesperado, perguntou a Joy, enquanto olhava o rapaz e seu Pikachu saírem porta afora, "Quem é ele?", Joy Simplesmente respondeu "Ash Ketchum"

* * *

**_Bem, como eu não recebi nenhum review ainda, não posse agradece-los... mas eu já agradeço a todos que vão ler  
E só uma nota, sempre que tiver: uma barra é uma mudança de cena  
Os pensamentos sempre serão feitos entre parênteses assim: "(bla, bla)" Se não tiver aspas é apenas um comentário meu...  
Até o próximo capitulo..._**

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2: Confronto Inicial

* * *

**_Mais um capitulo..._**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 2: Confronto Inicial**

Correndo na forte chuva que caia como se os mares estivem sobre sua cabeça, Ash avançava em direção a uma luz... Rapidamente chegou lá e viu a floresta em chamas, olhou para os lados, mas nada viu... Até que um raio de luz passou logo à frente... Ash conhecia aquilo muito bem, era um hyperbeam... Olhando na direção de onde veio o raio, viu um Ursaring com cicatrizes por todo o corpo, mas este parecia ferido, estava sangrando e tinha uma pata decepada...

Ash então olhou para onde o raio havia destruído algumas arvores, e viu um rastro de sangue, juntamente com o rastro que demarcava a trajetória do raio... Viu também um pedaço de camisa rasgado, com o que seria um R vermelho... O corpo não era visto em nenhuma parte... provavelmente fora desintegrado pelo raio...

"(Equipe Rocket... O que eles queriam?)". Olhou para o Ursaring novamente, mas este não estava mais lá... Era o que Ash pensou... Mas quando um outro hyperbeam passou bem diante de seu corpo, viu o Pokemon novamente... E de repente vários Ursarings começaram a aparecer do meio das arvores...

Eles urravam, com a finalidade de meter medo em Ash... "Querem Brigar? Então vamos brigar! Pikachu MANDA VER!" Ao terminar a frase, Pikachu lançou um raio no meio do grupo de Ursarings, que se dispersaram. Logo em seguida com uma velocidade assombrosa, Pikachu atacou todos, com um ataque que lembrava um 'Quick Attack', a única diferença era que o ataque usado pelo Pokemon tinha uma aura de eletricidade. Em pouco tempo apenas 2 Ursaring restaram, enquanto os outros agonizavam no chão..

"Ainda vão querer encarar?" Perguntou Ash, assim que Pikachu 'reapareceu' ao seu lado. Viu que um dos Ursarings era o que matara o Rocket há pouco. Ele estava com uma aparência fraca, mas não queria desistir. "Desistam vocês não vão vencer..."

Mas os Ursarings 'riram' de Ash... O que tinha a mão decepada lançou um hyperbeam contra Ash, enquanto o outro avançava contra Pikachu. Com uma habilidade incrível, Ash desviou do raio, pegou uma pokebola e lançou-a ao chão "Vamos nessa Esppy!". De dentro da pokebola saiu um Pokemon, que lembrava um gato, tinha uma coloração roxa clara e sua cauda era bifurcada. "Hipnotize eles!" Comandou o treinador, e assim Espeon fez, ambos os Ursarings caíram em um sono profundo.

"Eu poderia capturar vocês... mas eu acho que só me causariam problemas. Esppy, teletransporte eles para Hoenn, lá serão mais felizes... Ou pelo menos um deles...". (O 'eles' foi pra todos os Ursarings que estavam lá) Disse Ash, que logo após Espeon fazer o que seu treinador pediu, a recolheu na pokebola. O fogo que havia na floreta fora controlado pela própria natureza com a chuva.

Foi ai que ele se lembrou que estava morrendo de fome e voltou o mais rápido possível para o Centro Pokemon.

"He... He... He... Então, SENHOR Mestre Pokemon, era aqui que estivera se escondendo esse tempo todo, hehehe...". Disse um homem após sair de trás de uma arvore, enquanto olhava para o caminho que Ash estava indo para o Centro Pokemon." Finalmente te encontrei...".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As portas do Centro Pokemon se abriram, e Ash atravessou-as. Joy estivera calma o tempo todo, enquanto o homem continuava aterrorizado.

"Hei, Joy... da pra você pegar algo para mim e pro Pikachu comermos?" Perguntou Ash. "Ahn? Ah Ash! É claro que posso". Ao Sair da sala, Ash olhou para o homem com raiva. "Me diga quem é você...". O homem olhou para o treinador e respondeu "S... Sou apenas... um viajante...".

"Não minta! O que você estava fazendo com aqueles Rockets?" Indagou Ash. "R-Rockets?! N-Não sei do que está falando!(Como esse idiota sabe disso?)" Retrucou o homem. "Apenas me diga a verdade! Eu vi um agente da Equipe Rocket ser atingido por um hyperbeam! O que estavam tentando fazer?"

O homem ficou mais desesperado ainda "VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SABER!!!". Gritou e saiu correndo em direção a porta... Mas nunca conseguiu chegar até ela, pois um tiro atravessou o vidro da porta e o acertou na cabeça, e caiu para trás. Ash surpreso correu até a porta, mas não encontrou ninguém do lado de fora, ouviu pesados passos quebrando galhos e pisando em poças. O treinador preferiu ficar no Centro, quando uma Joy desesperada entrou correndo na sala de espera em que estava.

"O QUE ACONTECEU!?" Perguntou assustada. "Alguém o assassinou... Queriam esconder alguma informação... Este homem era um membro da Equipe Rocket..." disse Ash. "Equipe Rocket!?" Respondeu Surpresa... "Sim... eles tiveram algo a ver com os Ursarings terem ficado daquele jeito...".

Ash começou a revistar o corpo do homem. Viu que o tiro o acertara com uma precisão assustadora... O que era o olho do homem, agora era um buraco sangrento... O treinador encontrou a carteira do homem... 'Vincent Thrent... Cargo: Cientista chefe... Departamento: CdM - divisão 6'. Ash sabia que o assassino era alguém da Equipe Rocket, a fim de proteger informação, mas que informação? E o que significava CdM? "Joy, amanhã eu vou até Veridian... Preciso saber mais sobre isto..."

Ash comeu algo e logo foi dormir. Acordou cedo... A chuva continuava, mas havia enfraquecido... O treinador vestiu sua capa pegou algo para comer no caminho e partiu com Pikachu para Veridian.

Sem se apressar muito, Ash chegou a Veridian em menos de 2 horas. Já fazia algum tempo desde a ultima vez em que estivera naquele lugar... Depois do incidente com a Equipe Rocket anos atrás, ele se escondeu no Mt. Silver para treinar e se tornar o mais forte. Aparentemente conseguiu...

Ao vê-la novamente encontrou muitas ruínas... causadas pela 'Fúria Lendária', que era como ficou conhecida o ano em que os Pokemons Lendários atacaram... A cidade ainda estava em reconstrução... Haviam poucas cidades que ainda estavam intactas depois do acontecido...

Mas agora só havia um problema... onde conseguir informação sobre a Equipe Rocket? O quartel deles certamente não era mais naquela cidade... Já que Ash o tinha destruído completamente... Mas sem duvidas em algum lugar da cidade tinha alguém que sabia algo sobre os projetos da Equipe Rocket...

"Com licença... O senhor procura por algo?" perguntou um garoto que o fitava com curiosidade... Ash tirou o capuz que estava sobre sua cabeça e olhou para o garoto... Este parecia extremamente familiar para o treinador... tinha certeza de já ter visto aquele rosto... "Sim... você sabe onde eu posso encontrar um bar? Ou qualquer coisa assim?". Perguntou Ash. O Garoto se entusiasmou "Sim! Meu irmão mais velho tem um bar, vem comigo!". Então o garoto pegou o braço de Ash e o levou até um prédio velho, intacto do ataque dos Lendários...

"Irmão! Eu trouxe um cliente!". Um homem de mais ou menos 30 anos saiu da parte de trás do bar e gritou "ASH?!?"

* * *

**_Fim de outro capitulo... e sem review de novo... mas de qualquer maneira..._**

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3: Velhos Amigos

* * *

**_Atualizei os capítulos anteriores, que foram revisados..._**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 3: Velhos Amigos**

"ASH!? O que faz aqui!? Ou melhor, COMO você está aqui!?" Perguntou o homem, que tinha os cabelos castanhos e arrepiados, e seus olhos pareciam estar fechados. "Hmm? AHHH!!! Brock!?" Respondeu Ash surpreso em ver seu velho amigo ali. "Porque você desapareceu por tanto tempo? Pensei que você tinha morrido quando o QG da Equipe Rocket foi destruído..." Falou Brock, se desanimando na ultima frase, como se aquilo trouxesse muitas lembranças ruins...

"É aquele dia eu escapei por pouco, achei que era o fim da equipe Rocket, mas aparentemente eles estão de volta à ativa..." disse Ash após contar a história daquele dia, cinco anos atrás. "Mas, onde você esteve se escondendo todo esse tempo?" perguntou Brock. "Eu estive treinando esse tempo todo no Mt. Silver. E o que você está fazendo aqui, Brock?".

"Bem, depois do acontecido, os Pokemon Lendários se revoltaram por causa do Pokerus e destruíram Pewter inteira, felizmente eu e meus irmãos escapamos para cá, não que fosse mais seguro, mas havia um refugio nos esgotos daqui, e ficamos abrigados lá até as coisas em Veridian se acalmarem. Quando saímos estava tudo em ruínas. Este prédio era um dos sobreviventes do ataque. A principio serviu como um hospital, depois se tornou um hotel. Quando os Lendários haviam sido selados, muita coisa já estava em pé novamente. Então transformei este lugar num bar. Mas como você descobriu que a Equipe Rocket está de volta à ativa?"

"Houve um incidente ontem na base do Mt. Silver, um grupo de Ursarings começou um ataque contra alguns homens. Quando cheguei para acalmar as coisas, só um membro da Equipe Rocket ser atingido em cheio por um hyperbeam. O homem que me avisou sobre isso era um cientista da Equipe Rocket, e quando ia me contar o que estava acontecendo, foi assassinado. Agora estou atrás da nova base deles. Você sabe de algo sobre o assunto?" O treinador terminou a frase, e olhou para Brock. "Não, não consigo pensar em nada. E também é pouco provável que você encontre informação aqui. Seria melhor ir ao Novo Índigo Plateau" Respondeu o 'bartender'.

"Novo Índigo Plateau? Onde fica isso?" Perguntou Ash, surpreso ao saber que haviam reconstruído o local. "Fica no mesmo lugar do antigo, mas está muito maior agora, você vai gostar do lugar" disse o ex-criador sorrindo. "Bem... Vou demorar uns dois dias indo até lá se for a pé e-", "Você não vai a pé, o meu irmão leva você" disse o garoto que ainda estava ali, cortando Ash. "Como assim?" Perguntou o treinador se direcionando a Brock. "Eu te levo de carro, fica apenas 5 horas daqui. E além do mais... você teria que atravessar a caverna proibida se fosse a pé..." Respondeu o homem. "Caverna proibida? Por acaso você está falando da Victory Road?". "Sim. Os pokemon lá são os mais agressivos que existem. Todos são muito unidos e matam sem piedade qualquer um que ouse entrar na caverna... Poucos sobreviveram, e esses poucos ou estão em coma, ou vegetando numa cadeira de rodas."

"Nossa, o que Será que fez eles ficarem tão agressivos? Mesmo depois da Fúria, a maioria dos pokemon não chegam a matar humanos... O mesmo aconteceu no Mt. Silver... Aqueles Ursaring mataram o grupo da Equipe Rocket... Talvez eles estejam envolvidos com o que esta acontecendo com a 'Caverna Proibida'." Afirmou Ash. "Sim, é possível... Se a Equipe Rocket voltou, então sem duvida eles estão envolvidos em alguma coisa... Mas é melhor irmos logo... antes que fique tarde, temos que chegar lá antes do por do sol, porque eles fecham os portões por volta dessa hora." Brock disse e virou pro irmão que estava ali. "Cuide de tudo aqui, eu volto amanha...". "Pode deixar irmão!" disse o rapaz, animado. Logo os dois saíram rumo ao Novo Índigo Plateau...

* * *

Enquanto isso no bar... Já haviam passado duas horas... Um carro para na entrada e um homem sai e rapidamente entra no bar...

"Hei garoto! Por acaso Ash Ketchum esteve aqui?" Um homem em um sobretudo preto perguntou prontamente ao entrar no bar. "Huh? Ash? Sim esteve. Porque o senhor quer saber?" Disse o irmão de Brock. "Não é de seu interesse garoto! Para onde ele foi?" Questionou rudemente o garoto. "Que educação hein? Mas de qualquer maneira eu não posso dizer para onde ele foi..." Respondeu o rapaz. O homem pôs a mão no bolso e segurou algo... "Diga logo garoto, se quiser viver mais algum tempo!", "Você está me ameaçando? E eu já disse que não posso falar!". Tirando uma pistola com silenciador do bolso e apontando para a cabeça do rapaz, o homem continuou a questionar. "DIGA!!! Para onde ele foi?? A menos que queira seus miolos na parede!!"

O garoto ficou amedrontado imediatamente ao ver a pistola e paralisou imediatamente... Não conseguia falar nada. O homem estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a situação, e deu um tiro de aviso na mão do rapaz. O tiro atravessou a mão jogando sangue na parede, e ele gritou de dor. "DIGA!!! Pois o próximo tiro vai ser na cabeça!!!"

Num lampejo o garoto teve uma idéia... "Ca-caverna pro-proibida!". O homem olhou para o rapaz que estava gemendo de dor e disse: "Você acha que sou idiota? Pois saiba que não sou" Ao terminar a frase mirou no coração e puxou o gatilho. O garoto caiu no chão e começou a ter convulsões enquanto o sangue fluía do buraco feito pela bala. "Agora vou ter que voltar ao QG... Droga... Vou me livrar deste lugar." Então tirou do bolso interno uma espécie de massa e colocou na cabeça do irmão de Brock. "Isto é apenas um aviso a todos. A equipe Rocket voltou" Disse com um sorriso no rosto, então saiu após colocar alguns fios na massa.

"Espero que entendam o recado, hehehe." O homem entrou no carro e acelerou. Quando estava a uma distancia segura, apertou um botão no painel do carro. O barulho da forte explosão ecoou por toda a cidade, abalando ainda mais as ruínas e fazendo voar destroços para todos os lados. "Bem se não entenderem, não faz mal realmente HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

* * *

Três horas se passaram desde a saída de Veridian. Ash estava dormindo, enquanto Brock dirigia. A musica do radio foi abruptamente interrompida... "Boletim especial. Ouve um ataque terrorista em Veridian a mais ou menos uma hora atrás. O ataque ocorreu em um bar perto dos limites da cidade. Testemunhas viram um homem vestido de preto saindo do local pouco antes da explosão. Também dizem terem ouvido gritos saindo do bar. Não se sabe se há alguma vitima, mas certamente não haveria sobreviventes. Este é o fim do-" Brock desligou o radio após ter encostado o carro. Ele não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir... Temia que tinha sido o seu bar que sofrera tal ataque... Possivelmente alguém perseguindo Ash...

"Ai, ai... porque paramos, Brock?... Hm? Brock? O que houve?" Perguntou o treinador que acabara de acordar... "Isso não importa agora, acho que você esta sendo perseguido... te conto tudo quando chegarmos ao Plateau." Disse Brock com lagrimas nos olhos, e prontamente acelerou o carro, indo o mais rápido possível...

* * *

**_Luimielw: Obrigado pelo review. E sim seria a mesma Espeon. Eu usei uma mistura de pokemon que o Ash tem no Anime e no G/S/C. E eu deiva saber que não teria muitos reviews... Já que fui o primeiro autor de um fic de pokemonem português... Mas fazer o que? hehehe..._**

**_Até o próximo capítulo_**

* * *


	5. Capítulo 4: A volta do Herói

**  
Capitulo 4: A Volta De Um Herói**

"Waaa... Esse trabalho da tanto sono... sinto falta dos velhos dias..." Um homem, que aparentava estar nos seus quarenta anos, bocejava de tédio. Tinha cabelos azuis, e olhos esverdeados. "Pare de reclamar... Estamos fazendo esse trabalho justamente por causa dos velhos tempos..." Disse uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, que saia de uma guarita segurando um bebê nos braços. "E também... Melhor isso do que ficar na prisão... Quem cuidaria do nosso filho?" Continuou, acariciando o bebê.

"Um carro esta vindo... E vindo rápido" Disse alguém de dentro da guarita. O casal olhou para a estrada onde viram um carro, que parecia estar fugindo de algo... Em menos de um minuto o carro chegara ao portão... "Olá! Precisamos entrar rapidamente!" Disse o motorista com muita pressa. "Hmmm... Para que você quer entrar?" A mulher, com um olhar suspeito, perguntou "AHHH! JESSE! É você mesma?" Gritou o homem no banco do passageiro, espantado ao reconhece-la. "Ahn? E quem é você, hein?" Falou o homem, que tentava reconhecer a pessoa. "Heh... Imaginei que vocês não me reconheceriam, James. Sou eu Ash! Ash Ketchum, se lembram?"

Um pokemon saiu da guarita e olhou bem para o homem falando com James... "AHH! É o Pirralho! Você não estava morto não?" Disse o pokemon, que lembrava um gato. "Hehe, é o que todos acham, mas precisamos entrar rápido... O Brock acha que estamos sendo perseguidos..." disse Ash. "Hmm, Meowth abre o portão ai." disse James. "Hehehe obrigado, a gente se vê mais tarde" agradeceu Ash, acenando com a mão, enquanto Brock acelerava.

"Nem acredito que o pirralho esteja vivo... Depois do fim da Equipe Rocket... Parece que os velhos tempos nos perseguem, não?" Disse o pokemon gato. "É mas parece que aquele Pikachu não está mais com ele..." Disse o homem de cabelos azuis, abraçando a esposa. "Hã? Do que está falando James? O Pikachu estava no ombro do pirralho. E parece estar bem diferente e mais forte..." Estranhou o gato. "Meowth... Do que você está falando? Não tinha nada no ombro dele..." Disse a mulher enquanto dava uns agrados no bebê em seu colo. "Vocês não viram mesmo?" Os dois negaram com a cabeça, e deram de ombros logo em seguida. "Também... Não importa mais..."

* * *

"Que surpresa encontrar aqueles dois aqui!" Disse o teinador. "Ou eles faziam trabalhos comunitários ou ficavam na cadeia... Por causa do filho eles preferiram trabalhar... Depois que Giovanni desapareceu muitos dos membros da Equipe Rocket desapareceram também, enquanto outros simplesmente se renderam..." Disse Brock com a voz trêmula. "Isso me lembra... O que aconteceu com você depois daquele incidente?" Continuou. "Eu vou ter que contar para todos quando chegarmos no Plateau, então vamos esperar até lá." Respondeu Ash. 

Pouco tempo depois, um enorme edifício foi aparecendo aos poucos, aquele era o Novo Índigo Plateau. Estava ainda maior que o anterior, que já era bem majestoso. Rapidamente chegaram à entrada do esplendoroso prédio. "Aqui estamos Ash... Novo Índigo Plateau" Constatou Brock de maneira triste... Ainda estava preocupado com o irmão. "Esse lugar mudou muito... Fico imaginando quem está no comando agora..." Disse o treinador olhando abismado para o tamanho da construção.

"Ficaria mais surpreso se eu dissesse, Senhor Ketchum" Uma voz chamou a atenção de Ash para a entrada. Um homem alto, nos seus 30 anos, vestindo uma capa escura com detalhes em dourado. O homem tinha um olhar desafiador, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e um nariz empinado, mostrando superioridade.

Ash abriu um sorriso vendo que ali estava seu grande amigo e rival, e agora líder do Plateau. "Hm... Vejo que não mudou muito Gary... Continua com o ar de superioridade... Mesmo depois que eu te derrotei." Ash falou tentando se sentir superior, mas em vão. "Eu fui o líder enquanto você estava sabe deus aonde... E agora aparece aqui sem motivo algum... O que é tão importante que o fez sair de seu esconderijo?" Retrucou Gary.

Ash apenas olhou o rival, fechando o sorriso e disse: "Equipe Rocket". Depois de falar foi entrando no prédio. "Ash! Espere! O que você quer dizer com isso?" Questionou o líder do Plateau. "Reúna todos os lideres que estiverem aqui... Vamos ter que entrar em ação logo..." Disse o treinador.

Gary não questionou, logo teria suas respostas... Fez o que Ash lhe pedira, desde a destruição dos ginásios, todos os lideres foram para Índigo Plateau, exceto aqueles que tinham algo a fazer em suas cidades, como Brock. Depois que os Lendários foram presos em outra dimensão, alguns voltaram para suas cidades e ajudar a reconstruí-las.

* * *

Um carro negro avançava pela mesma estrada que Ash e Brock passaram poucas horas atrás. Até fazer uma curva, entrando numa estrada de terra que levava a uma negra floresta. A floresta de Veridian... Outro local onde os Pokemons eram mais agressivos que o normal. O carro novamente fez uma curva indo de encontro a um paredão de rocha próximo, sem parar simplesmente atravessou o paredão. 

"Ash provavelmente foi para o Plateau... Ele não é idiota, vai informar todos lá... Não que isso vá ser um problema hehehe..." Disse o motorista que estava seguindo pelo túnel dentro da montanha. Pouco depois chegou a uma barricada onde havia soldados com uma farda preta e com um 'R' vermelho acima do peito.

"Senhor Blackgate, é bom revê-lo" Disse um, batendo continência em respeito. O homem saiu do carro caminhando em direção a uma porta, sendo acompanhado pelo soldado. "Preciso falar com o chefe..." Disse ele. "Sim... Ele já o esperava Senhor..." Disse o soldado em respota.

Os dois andavam em passos apressados pelos corredores, havia algumas janelas pelo caminho. Nelas podia-se ver cientistas fazendo experiências com pokemon, alguns tinham aparelhos nas cabeças, fazendo-os ficarem mais fortes e espertos. Em outras janelas tinham pedaços de diversos pokemon sendo armazenados. Em outras ainda, estes pedaços sendo unidos em um único corpo, tentando reanima-los em vão.

Finalmente chegaram a um corredor mais luxuoso terminando em uma grande porta de madeira. "Pode esperar aqui soldado..." disse Blackgate. "Sim Senhor" respondeu o soldado batendo continência e ficando de guarda. O homem vestido de preto adentrou a porta fechando-a logo em seguida.

"Senhor Izumi" Falou Blackgate batendo continência para um homem sentado numa cadeira. A sala estava completamente escura, havia apenas um enorme telão atrás da cadeira, mostrando a noticia de uma explosão em Viridian, pela luminosidade da tela não era possível ver o rosto do homem. "Por favor Lucien... Somos amigos... Não precisa ser tão formal..." Izumi falou em um tom calmo. "Gostei muito do seu modo de mostrar que estamos de volta, he he he..." Terminou de falar. "Muito obrigado Sebastian..." Disse Lucien com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

"Mas agora tenho noticias sobre as experiências no Mt. Silver... Noticias muito interessantes..." Falou o homem, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso no rosto...

* * *

**_Finalmente capitulo 4... Obrigado a Sidius por ter dado idéia para os nomes dos vilões, finalmente revelados_**

**_Ixa-Chan: Valeu pelo review e não se preocupe... o Ash vai sofrer muito ainda_**

**_Luimielw: A equipe rocket vai estar bem presente aqui, especialmente com os novos vilões ;D_**

**_Até o próximo capitulo_**

**_N/A: Sinto muito pela demora, eu tive alguns problemas e não pude editar a história._**

* * *


	6. Capitulo 5: Um Triste Reencontro

* * *

**_Então, quase um ano e meio depois do ultimo capitulo, aqui está o quinto XD_**

**_Desculpem a demora, ano de vestibular não é fácil não, mas agora eu já to calmo, já passei em um dos que eu estava tentando, então dá pra voltar a escrever de novo._**

_**Proveitem o novo capítulo, o próximo pode demorar u.u;**  
_

* * *

**  
Capitulo 5: Um triste re-encontro**

"Senhorita... estão convocando todos os lideres do complexo para a sala de reuniões... Estão dizendo que ele voltou" disse um rapaz informando a convocação geral que Ash requisitou. "Sim já vou" uma mulher de cabelos compridos e ruivos respondeu ao rapaz com um ar triste, olhando para o anel em seu dedo. Pensava se realmente era ele quem havia retornado... Depois de tanto tempo... Mas agora, Ash Ketchum estava morto, não seria o mesmo garoto burro e corajoso que ela conhecera e amara tanto tempo atrás... "(Ash... Porque voltar só agora?)" Pensou Misty, e rapidamente se dirigiu à sala de reuniões.

* * *

Ash seguia para a sala de reuniões apressadamente. Estava um pouco nervoso, nunca gostou de falar em publico, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem ver os velhos colegas e amigos... Velhos amigos... Uma certa pessoa veio em sua mente, mas logo ele dissipou o pensamento quando Gary informou que eles chegaram a sala de reuniões. 

Ao entrarem viram que muitos já estavam à espera deles, sentados em volta de uma enorme mesa, e quando viram Ash todos ficaram paralisados como se tivessem visto um fantasma, começaram a se perguntar se realmente aquele era Ash Ketchum, o "Lendário Treinador".

"Muito bem, fiquem quietos... Ash tem algumas coisas a explicar para todos nós" disse Gary, que havia se sentado na cadeira que estava na ponta da mesa. "Vá em frente Ash, nos conte o que aconteceu a três anos..."

"Bem... Como vocês sabem... Eu fui direto para o antigo líder da equipe rocket, Giovanni." Ash começou a falar, analisando todos que estavam em volta da mesa. "Eu implorei para ele parar com toda a destruição, mas ele não deu importância, então não tive outra escolha a não ser destruir o QG da Equipe Rocket, Giovanni foi esmagado pelo teto que havia caído, mas antes de morrer atirou algum tipo de dardo no Pikachu." Havia dito a ultima parte com certa tristeza.

"Eu fugi dali o mais rápido que eu pude. Depois disso, fiquei vagando com Pikachu em meus braços, queria chegar até o Mt.Silver e falar que havia acabado, mas eu estava muito deprimido pelo que acontecera com Pikachu e acabei me perdendo na Floresta de Viridian... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá. Devem ter sido uns dois anos... Mas finalmente cheguei no Mt. Silver, mas não havia mais ninguém lá, a não pela enfermeira Joy do centro pokemon de lá. Mesmo depois desse tempo todo, Pikachu continuava vivo, mas desacordado. Ele havia mudado de cor também."

Mais pessoas entraram na sala, inclusive Misty. Ash notou-a imediatamente, como estava linda ele pensou. Misty por outro lado, continuava com pensamento de dúvidas e trevas em relação a Ash. Para ela, o garoto bobo e amável que ela conhecera já estava morto. Aquele que estava falando era mais sério, mais inteligente, mais adulto.

"Fiquei lá treinando por alguns meses, até que Pikachu acordou eu ainda não sei o que havia no dardo que Giovanni atirou no Pikachu, mas aquilo mudou completamente a aparência dele. Mas ele estava mais forte e tinha a habilidade de se camuflar." Ash disse com certo orgulho. "Mas onde está o Pikachu?" Gary perguntou. "Hã?! Ele ta bem aqui no meu-" Ash ia terminar a frase quando não viu o Pikachu. "Hehe... Ele faz isso quando esta dormindo... Mas ele ta bem aqui no meu ombro, eu consigo sentir o peso dele..." Muitos pensaram que ele estava louco, algum trauma psicológico, talvez pela morte de Pikachu, mas então viram um brilho azulado no ombro de Ash. O brilho rapidamente foi para um dos sofás ali perto e desapareceu.

Muitos se perguntaram o que foi aquilo, mas Ash logo continuou. "Eu não planejava sair do Mt. Silver, mas o reaparecimento da Equipe Rocket me obrigou." Quando ele falou isso houve uma comoção entre todos ali. "Como assim?! Nessa época em que humanos lutam para sobreviver?" Steven, o líder da Elite Dos Quatro da extinta Hoenn, falou frustrado. "Sim, eu desconfio que eles estão envolvidos com as zonas de maior perigo. Como a Victory Road. Eu encontrei um cientista da Equipe Rocket no Mt. Silver, depois de ter visto um grupo de Ursarings desintegrar agentes da Equipe Rocket."

"Aqueles Usarings estavam muito mais violentos que o normal, acho que há alguma relação entre as áreas de maior risco e a Equipe Rocket. Eles devem estar fazendo algum tipo de experiência com os pokemon dessas áreas. O que pode significar que existem bases dos Rocket nesses locais perigosos." Ash falou em um tom sério, alguns na sala pensaram em tal possibilidade. Realmente era muito estranho as áreas de maior risco serem perto de cavernas, florestas, lagos e até cidades em ruínas.

Gary se levantou, com uma expressão pensativa. "E o que aconteceu com o cientista?" Perguntou ao Ash. "Ele foi assassinado. Alguém da própria equipe rocket o fez, para proteger informação, eu acho." respondeu Ash. "Então, é realmente verdade os boatos sobre a Equipe Rocket estar relacionada a vários atentados recentes." Uma tristeza repentina caiu sobre Brock, que imaginava como estava seu irmão. "Ainda temos muito o que discutir." Continuou Gary.

* * *

"Então nosso querido herói está de volta? He he he..." Falou a pessoa ainda escondida pela luz do enorme telão atrás dele, "A essa altura ele já deve estar contando o ocorrido no Mt. Silver aos ratos da Liga. Logo eles farão alguma coisa contra nossas bases." 

"Imagino que sim, Sebastian. Não devemos demorar a agir." Disse Blackgate com um tom levemente procupado. "He he he... Por enquanto o mais importante são os resultados dos testes feitos no Mt. Silver." Respondeu Izumi. "Ah sim..." Começou Blackgate um pouco preocupado, "O soro produziu o mesmo efeito que nos outros pokemon. Nunca conseguimos os mesmos resultados do soro produzido por Giovanni."

"MALDITO GIOVANNI! Morreu sem deixar nenhum documento sobre o maldito soro. Ele foi a única pessoa que conseguiu produzir aquela variação do Pokerus SP. Os tolos da liga pensaram que estávamos tentando produzir um vírus mortal aos pokemon! Quando estávamos tentando deixá-los mais poderosos do que nunca, mas aqueles pokemons fracos e inúteis rejeitaram o vírus! Giovanni conseguiu encontrar apenas dois pokemon que fossem capazes de resistir ao vírus e se tornarem mais fortes. Um deles foi o próprio Nidoking, o outro..." Izumi terminou com um sonoro suspiro.

"Mande reforçar todas as bases. Se aquele fedelho está de volta à liga, isso significa que teremos muitos problemas."

* * *

"Muito bem, vamos parar a reunião por aqui. Amanhã discutiremos um plano de ação. Estejam aqui as 10 horas." Terminou Gary, após descrever tudo o que vinha acontecendo com as áreas de risco. "Ash, ainda preciso falar com você. Mas você deve estar com fome. Brock, Misty, porque não o acompanham? Devem ter algo para conversar, não?" Brock concorda imediatamente, mas Misty receia um pouco. Estava com certo... Medo de Ash. 

"Então, vamos? Estava com saudades de todos... Afinal faz três anos que não nos vemos." Disse Ash com um sorriso no rosto, claramente feliz por falar com os amigos de novo. "Três longos anos..." Suspirou Misty, fitando o anel e acompanhando Ash e Brock.

* * *

**_Apesar de um pouco mais curto que o de costume, eu decidi cortar ai o capítulo pra começar o próximo melhor  
Obrigado a todos que leram a fic, e deixem um review ok, faz bem pro meu ego e vocês tem o próximo capítulo mais cedo ;D  
_**

* * *


End file.
